


Energy

by Valaxiom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Donuts, Episode 100 Spoilers, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, bismuth spoilers, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaxiom/pseuds/Valaxiom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from episode 100, "Bismuth". Steven introduces his new friend to Earth food by beginning with that most delicious delicacy, the ultimate provider of energy, supplier of sugar, and purveyor of transfats- a donut. CONTAINS SPOILERS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energy

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Rainbow Mom for the first fifteen minutes of "Bismuth" before I had my heart broken by her extremist tendencies. Poor Bismuth- like so many characters in this show, it's hard to see her morals as solely black or white. While her ends may have been noble, the means she chose to stubbornly cling to were definitely not. This is a scene from the day before it all went badly wrong (again) for the former Crystal Gem.

“So, there’s a Homeworld Gem just... hanging out in the ocean?” Bismuth’s form barely fit on the little bench on the boardwalk, leaving even less room for the boy next to her, but Steven didn’t mind. He was used to sharing couch space with Amethyst and Garnet on movie nights; this was easy in comparison. Also, he didn’t have to wrestle Amethyst for the popcorn. 

“Yup!” said Steven brightly. “She’d kinda big and crazy and won’t apologize, but I’m sure she’ll come around eventually, just like Lapis and Peri. I had to fuse with my friend Connie to beat her, but we won in the end and saved Amethyst. Lion helped too. Here,” he passed Bismuth a powdered jelly donut from the bag he had brought along on their stroll. It was a beautiful summer afternoon in Beach City, and Steven had decided to show their new/old friend around the town. Bismuth's unusual attire and fantastic hair had attracted a few glances, but in Beach City, weird was the same as being normal. She fit right in. 

The gem held the pastry up and squinted in the bright afternoon sunlight.

“What is this squishy thing? Some kind of stealth weapon?”

“It’s energy! When you eat it before a battle, it makes you stronger. Watch this.” Steven took a huge bite out of his jelly donut. “See?” he said, his voice muffled by jam and crumbs. “I’m feeling stronger already! They’re also delicious. Amethyst loves donuts. I know gems don’t normally eat or need human food, but trust me, you gotta try this!”

“Well, I am interested in learning about your pre-battle traditions. Knowledge of all kinds helps Gems grow stronger and wiser,” she said. Bismuth tentatively took a bite of the donut. Steven laughed when her eyes widened.

“It’s great, isn’t it?”

“There was nothing like ‘donuts’ the last time I was on Earth! Humans are truly amazing, and this is incredible! How was it forged?”

“Oh, in an oven. You can ask Sadie, she’s the one who made them. Sadie’s the best- she can sing really well, and she’s in love with Lars, and she’s super-mega-awesome-cool. Would you like to meet her?”

“Of course!”

The Big Donut was almost empty when Steven and Bismuth entered.

“Oh, hey Steven,” said Sadie. She was playing a game on her phone that had been getting popular enough that even Steven was familiar with it- Pocket Monsters! Connie had made him promise to go on a walk with her sometime this week to level up in their games together. Steven's favourite monster looked like a blue turtle. 

“Hi Sadie! Did Lars skip his shift again?”

“No, he just left three hours early this time instead of- woah, Steven, did you get another mom? Who’s this?” Sadie had to crane her neck to see the Gem’s face.

“Oh, this is Bismuth! She was a friend of Rose Quartz and an original Crystal Gem, until she got stuck in my pet lion’s mane for a few thousand years. But now she’s here! And she really likes donuts!”

Sadie shrugged. “Okay. Well, what can I help you two with today?”

“Can you tell Bismuth how donuts are made?” Steven asked.

“I guess. It’s not too complicated, even though it is time consuming. Sure would be nice if Lars were here to watch the till while I worked in the back...”

“Let’s go to the back and watch Sadie make donuts!” Steven cheered and grabbed Bismuth by the hand.

“Steven, you can’t go back there, it’s for employees only! There’s hot stuff, you could burn yourselves! Not to mention all the FoodSafe regulations you and your friend would be breaking.”

“I know how to cook, and I was a temporary employee here for a while,” Steven said. “And besides, Bismuth doesn’t mind the heat. She takes showers in molten lava.”

“It’s very refreshing,” Bismuth added. “Especially after being lost in an abyss for an eternity while not knowing if my companions are dead or alive.”

“Oh. That’s neat. Still, please be careful near the oven, I have a batch of jelly donuts coming out soon, so it would suck if you hurt yourselves or the donuts."

At that, a small timer above the stove went off. Before Sadie could reach over and turn it off, Bismuth had smashed the device (and the wall behind it) into shards. 

"Bismuth! Why did you do that?"

"The noise was uncomfortable."

"Aw man. Sorry, Sadie." 

"It's okay Steven, that timer did have a really annoying tone. The donuts are ready to come out now. Where did I leave my oven mitts...?"

While Sadie was rummaging around in the cupboards, Bismuth and Steven peeked into the oven. 

"That's where the greatest donuts known to man are created!" Steven whispered excitedly. Bismuth was entranced. 

"I want another donut," she said, and before Steven could stop her, the gem had opened the oven, gingerly removed the tray of donuts with her bare hands, and popped three of them into her mouth. 

Sadie had stopped looking for her oven mitts and stared at Bismuth as she unconcernedly munched on the donuts while holding a burning hot metal pan. 

"Uhhh... would you be interested in taking a job here as a baker?" 


End file.
